Como un recuerdo
by Vaidoli
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que tiene Snake? ¿Acaso se podrá controlar? ¿Usará sus instintos de hombre? ¿Samus se dejara? Pos no lo se, entren y lean xD SXS Y ya saben reviews.  ¡Cambiemos las parejas un poco!


Wolap! =D, que onda chavales? xDDDD. Pos hace días tenía esta maldita idea en al cabeza y necesitaba sacarla a la luz xDD.. ¡De veras lo necesitaba! xDDD.

Bueee... Este es un fic SamusXSnake. Si señores, estoy rompiendo barreras. Ahora si estoy de acuerdo contigo Shade ¡La misma pareja siempre! Creo que es hora de revolucionar ¿no?-

Dedicado para una chava súper que mega increíble llamada: GiygaShade jijo! Espero que te guste querida :B.

Advertencia: lime u.u A petición de la jefecita xDDD.

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros Brawl NO me pertenece, le pertenece a la increíble y renombrada compañía Nintendo =3 (Si SSBB hubiera sido mío, hubiera echo aparecer mas a Pokey y que sufriera mas ¬¬XX)**

**

* * *

**

**-.-.-Como un recuerdo-.-.-**

La intensa luz del sol entraba por la ventana, dando justamente en la cara de la rubia, quien no tenía ni la menor intención de querer levantarse. Cubrió su cara con la almohada tratando de quitar la luz de su rostro pero algo mas la obligó a levantarse. El calor que hacia era tan fuerte que tuvo que levantarse con toda la rabia encima y caminar hacia el ventilador para refrescarse un poco.

-...Rayos, jamás había hecho TANTO calor -se quejó abanicándose con un periódico para aumentar el aire- Me muero.

-Samus -la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a otra rubia, la cual le sonreía muy contenta- Hola Samus ¿Vienes al picnic? -preguntó la princesa del reino de los hongos, entrando a la habitación.

-No Peach, ¡Hace demasiado calor como para salir! -exclamó frustrada por el sofoco y se volvió a abanicar- ¿Piensas ir tu?-

-Pues claro, Samus -contestó sonriente- Además, de seguro jugando y hablando se te va el calor -le sugirió, mas Samus negó con la cabeza. Peach asintió triste, volteándose para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo- Si necesitas compañía, Zelda y yo estaremos abajo -le dijo todavía volteada y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta.

-...Claro -susurró, viendo como la puerta se cerraba lentamente-... ¡Argh! -chilló, lanzándose a la cama.

Su cuerpo sudaba, lo que hacia que toda la ropa se le pegara y dejara ver mas sus excelentes atributos. No lo pensó ni dos veces y se sacó toda la ropa, quedando sólo en sus prendas íntimas pero ni así se le iba. Se levantó de la cama enojada y completamente mojada por el sudor, se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta con fuerza y el sonido de la llave de la ducha abierta se escuchó. Se estaba bañando (N/A: ¿qué mas va a estar haciendo? e_é).

-_De aquí no salgo hasta buen rato _-pensó mientras se sumergía en la bañera con el agua bien helada.

_En otro lugar._

-Oye Snake ¿Iras al picnic? -preguntó Falco, recogiendo las cosas que iba a llevar al picnic. En ellas, una pistola de agua.

-Esas cosas me aburren, mejor no -respondió desganado, acostado en su cama y viendo al techo como que si fuera algo único.

-Mmmm -meditó un poco. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a su compañero con cierta picardía -Lo que tu quieres es estar con Samus ¿no?-

¡PUM!

Un golpe seco. Cuando Snake oyó eso que dijo Falco, no pudo evitar colapsar del sonrojo y caer al suelo.

-¡Maldito! ¡Claro que no! -se levantó como de rayo, con la marca del golpe en su cara- Ni sabía lo de Samus.

-¿Y ahora qué lo sabes? -indagó Falco. Snake sólo bajó su cabeza- Jeje, si llegas a hacer algo hermano, me lo cuentas todo y con detalle ¿ok? -y sin dejar que Snake diga algo salió pitando de la habitación.

-Ese maldito -hizo puño con la mano-... Tal vez Samus necesite compañía... tal vez.

_En la habitación de Samus._

-Ah ¡Que refrescante! -exclamó eufórica, sacudiendo su cabello y unas cuantas gotitas cayeron por todas partes.

Samus salió del baño, envuelta en la toalla con su cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Debajo de la toalla... ¡No traía nada!. Aunque esa no le preocupaba ya que ¿Quién iría a tocar la puerta? Todos estaban abajo, en ese picnic. Hablando, jugando, gritando, cantando y divirtiéndose como nunca, sólo para atacar el calor.

-¡Ay! Después de este baño yo..

Pero no pudo terminar su oración, su puerta se abrió de golpe y el que estaba ahí era ¡Snake!. Los rostros de los dos estaban completamente rojos y por parte de Snake estaba completamente petrificado ante esa visión. Y es que la toalla de ella no cubría ni mucho ni poco, además de que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Samus estaba roja, pero roja de la vergüenza por la forma acosadora en que el la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban como desubicados, viendo y admirando cada parte de su semi-cubierto cuerpo. Snake estaba siendo tentado involuntariamente ¿Acaso no podría resistir? ¿Sacaría sus instintos de hombre? En efecto, entró a la habitación y la cerró, dejando sin escapatoria a la ya asustada Samus.

-Eres... Perfecta -se acercó de una manera acosante a ella. Samus retrocedió un poco.

-¡Aléjate Idiota! -volvió a retroceder, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-... _Debo irme... ¡No! No quiero... Yo... _

E hizo lo que su mente deseaba. Corrió hasta la chica y la cogió por los hombros, acorralándola contra la pared. La besó como si no hubiera mañana y aunque Samus se trataba de zafar de su agarre, no pudo y en un fallo intento, la toalla cayó, dejando en verdadera libertad el cuerpo de la victima de acoso. A Snake casi se le hace una hemorragia nasal ¡Que es lo que estaba viendo! Agarró a su victima de las muñecas y la lanzó bruscamente a la cama, el cayó encima de ella, empezando a probar su dulce y recién bañado cuello.

, bas..ta -susurraba entrecortadamente, mas el no hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo. Sintió como la mano de el iba directo a su muslo- ¡Ah! -gritó desesperada y al mismo tiempo excitada.

-No te dejare ir Samus, no por este día -dijo para seguir con su estrepitosa misión y ahora se dirigía a la fase dos, que eran los pechos de Samus.

-¡Ay! -chilló, sintiendo como la boca de el mordía su pezón como un chicle- ¡Snake! -gritó fascinada, dejandose llevar por el momento.

-Eres toda una fiera -se levantó un poco y se sacó la camisa, dejando su perfectos pectorales fuera. Samus mordió su labio inferior.

-Bésame -le dijo realmente avivada, atrayéndolo a ella y el obedeció las ordenes de su amada.

La besaba con fuerza que de seguro la boca le dolía. Samus llevó sus manos a su espalda y empezó a bajar lentamente excitando más a su compañero. Llegó a su destino, el pantalón de Snake. Comenzó a bajar la prenda y sintió el miembro de el rozando con el suyo, suspiró y siguió hasta que sus manos no pudieron mas pero no hubo ningún problema para que ese molesto pantalón saliera volando. Snake movió un poco sus piernas y el pantalón "desapareció".

-¿Sabes algo? Eres perfecta -le dijo al oído, luego le comenzó a besar su cuello de nuevo.

-Tu igual -abrazó su espalda, atrayéndolo mas a ella- Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca me dejes -le susurró al oído, mordiendo su oreja.

-Jamás lo haré.

Todo estaba siendo perfecto, nadie podía acabar con ese momento de demostración de amor. La pasión reinaba en la habitación y parecía ser que reinaría hasta por MUCHO tiempo. Para la mala suerte de los dos amantes, la puerta fue golpeada y las voces de Peach y Zelda se escucharon llamando a Samus. Snake volteó asustado y recién cayendo en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (N/A: ¬¬XX)

-Samus, ya no hace tanto calor ¡Ven baja! -dijo Zelda contenta, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo- Samus ¿Estas ahí? ¡SAMUS!

-Creo que esta dormida -susurró Peach a Zelda cogiéndola de la mano y llevándosela con los demás- Mejor vámonos.

Los dos que anteriormente se estaban demostrando amor estaban tan sonrojados que parecían dos tomates recién cultivados. Se separaron rápidamente, Samus cubriéndose con la toalla que estaba en el suelo y Snake estaba poniéndose su pantalón que por suerte no había caído tan lejos. Ninguno de los dos se veía a la cara ¡Lo que estaban a punto de hacer pudo haber sido inevitable! para su mala suerte, las dos nombradas anteriormente aparecieron en el peor momento.

-Yo...Lamento haberme querido apoderar de ti -pidió disculpa todavía dándole la espalda a Samus.

-Tranquilo... Esta bien -se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia el abrazándolo con una mano (la otra sostenía la toalla). Snake se volteó y la abrazó.

-No le dirás esto a nadie ¿verdad? -preguntó, viendo el rostro de la chica sorprendida.

-No... Y espero que tu igual -se separó de el, golpeándolo en el estomago- ¡Ya! ¡Fuera de mi habitación maldito pervertido! -lo empezó a empujar y como el perro lo sacó de su cuarto. Cuando ya estaba afuera, cerró la puerta con seguro y se sentó en el suelo, suspirando el nombre de el- _¡Tengo que decirles a las chicas! -_exclamó, levantándose y yéndose a vestir.

_Afuera._

-Hombre... ¡Jamás creí que haría eso! jeje -se llevó la mano a la cabeza la cual le recorrió una gotita de sudor.

"_Si llegas a hacer algo hermano, me cuentas todo y con detalle"._

-_Creo que a Falco le interesaría esto -_rió por su pensamiento y corrió en busca de su amigo a contarle toda la historia.

¿Qué pasara después de ese encuentro? ¿Samus y Snake formaran un vínculo más fuerte? ¿O seguirán igual que antes? Eso quedará en la mente de los dos pero al parecer, tal vez todo quede en el pasado y sólo se quede como un recuerdo.. Un perfecto recuerdo.

* * *

Argh! Me quemé las pestañas pensando en esto e_é y como no me las voy a quemar, si fue para la flaca de Shade x3 ¡Mujer! Que le haya gustado y si no, le juro que no le volveré a hacer algo tan feo como esto T-T.

Bueno Chau.. No se olviden de dejar un review, una crítica y blah blah blah xD.

Bye~~


End file.
